ThE ChOcOlAtE CaKe
by Lydia
Summary: What happens when the All-Powerful-Slap-Happy-Ficwriter powered by chocooooolate caaaake and her ficwriting friend ( who is even more all powerful and slap happy but undiscovered) write a fic. Sequel to The Krispe Kreme. Authors' Note: This was written B


ThE ChOcOlAtE CaKE  
  
What happens when the All-Powerful-Slap-Happy-Ficwriter powered by chocooooolate caaaake and her ficwriting friend ( who is even more all powerful and slap happy but undiscovered) write a fic.  
  
Sequel to Lydia's other parody, The Krispe Kreme.  
  
"Hey!" Said Lydia. "You are SO not more all-powerful and slap happy then me!"  
  
Friend (also know as Paranormal1, who you have most likely not heard of for the obvious reason that she has not yet uploaded a fic):  
No comment,  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying, I am the mostest all-powerfulest one-" Lydia started to say.  
  
"Uhm, all-powerful fic writers?" Jake says. "This is ANIMORPHS fic."  
  
" Hah! Observe how she states all powerful fic writerssssss???SSSSSS? As in plural!" Friend exclaimes loudly and annoyingly.  
  
"Wait a second," Jake says, " I'm not a girl."  
  
"Whatever," Friend ignores Jake.  
  
"Haha!" Lydia giggles. "And you got 105% on your vocabulary test! HAHA again."  
  
Friend blinks, not understanding what that has to do with anything.  
  
"Shut up." Lydia pouts.   
  
After a long silence, Marco says, "Oookay, so since these to morons aren't talking, I'll have to take over the fic."  
  
"Hey," Says Lydia. "I haven't finished The Help I STILL Can't Think of a Title. You don't know what I can do to you! BWAHAHAHAAAAA!"  
  
"Yes," Friend acknowledges Lydia's statement. "She'll tease you about how good you did on your vocabulary quiz to the point of DEATH. Believe me, I know."  
  
Marco shudders in horror.  
  
"Shut up." Lydia says again.  
  
"See! There she goes again. I am being verbally assaulted. Oh help me. Save me Marco, from this horrible fate." Friend says with very little emotion.  
  
"Haha, you like Marco!" Lydia teases.  
  
Marco smiles widely.  
  
"Shut up." Says friend. " I was ACTING. Badly."  
  
Marco now has a hopelessly swelled head and is marching around with a superior look on his face.  
  
"Getting on with the story?" Jake says in his all to responsible voice.  
  
"Your just JEALOUS!" Yells Marco triumphantly. " I am SUPERIOR!"  
  
"Okay, that's it mister!" Lydia says. "No more Chocolate Cake for you until you drop the attitude! Anyway, I'm superior, I'm gifted."  
  
"Your jealous to! HHAAAHHHAAA!!" Marco laughs really weirdly.  
  
Lydia stomps her foot and because she is a All-Powerful Fic writer Marco falls into a Plot Hole and can't get out. "Haha!" She says triumphantly.  
  
Just to prove she is the all mightiest fic writer, Friend saves Marco from the Plot Hole and Marco's swelled head almost explodes.  
  
"Okay, that's it." Jake grumbles. "I'm takeing charge."  
  
Friend moans. " Now Jakes gonna make it all depressing with his Burden of Leadership speech."  
  
My name is Jake. Just Jake. I can't tell you my last name, because the Yeerks will find me and the other Animorphs.  
"Hi," my best friend Marco said. "I got the Cake." He pulled a chocolate cake out of thin air.  
"Okay, forget the stinkin' fic." I said. "Party time!!"  
  
All Animorphs suddenly come rushing in from nowhere and start partying. Marco is the DJ who is getting on everyone's nerves and eating all the chocolate cake. Ax is getting down on the dance floor.  
"Mmm, cake." Says Friend.  
"Me first!" Shout Lydia, pushing friend aside.  
Friend bumps Lydia from behind, causing her face to go into the fruit punch. This causes Lydia to get mad ( for some reason which Friend can not understand) and throws cake at Friend. Food fight and much chaos ensues.  
  
"What?" Lydia complains. "Food fight and much chaos ensues?'"  
"Be quiet." Says Friend, tossing a piece of Cake at Lydia.  
  
"Jake!" Lydia cries. "This is all your fault!" Lydia opens up a Plot Hole in the ground, which makes him fall into the Time Pool where he is supposed to be-"Wait!" Lydia screams, very annoyed. "They aren't supposed to know that yet! That's in one of the last chapters (13 I think) of The Help I STILL Can't Think of a Title!" Someone in a far off universe laughs. "Oh rats." Lydia grumbles.  
  
Lydia prepares to complain some more but is cut off by a flying fruit punch bowl which accidently collides with the back of her head. Lydia looks around the room for someone else to blame. "Crayak!" She yells. "This was all your doing!" She pushes Crayak (who wasn't there until she needed him) to fall into a Plot Hole that forced him into a unknown torture fic.  
  
Crayak pouts. " Wait a second. That's not fair. It's you guys who are throwing the rowdy party. I was just minding my own business, going over my plans to blow up Jupiter, and having some simply delish chocolate cake that my wonderful mother made especially for me, when I find myself in an unknown torture. I need a lawyer."  
  
No one hears him or cares.  
  
Jupitarians are offended.  
  
Friend and Lydia see headlights.  
"Oh shoot," Lydia complains. "My parents are here."  
  
Friend and Lydia are forced to end their fic because Lydia has to go home.   
  
THE END-FOR NOW-DU---NDUNDUN!!! 


End file.
